knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Drug
Stevi Žakuli Sahranismo ga... Na novouzdignutu humku padali su zlatni uveoci što ih vjetar donosaše sa obližnjih maslinovih i smokvinih grana, a pošljednja opraštajna pjesma gubila se u hladnom sumraku novembarskog predvečerja. Uskom stazom groblja vraćala se je povorka raznih lica, samo on jedini, taj "jadni" Jovo, stajaše još tamo nad Ristinom humkom kao crni stup... .... Risto i Jovo bili su drugovi. Svoje djetinjstvo proveli su zajedno. Jedan ih je učitelj učio, a kad su dorasli za posao, roditelji ih odvedoše na zanat kod starog Lazara. Godine tekle i oni postali momci, pravi momci; a valjane ruke pa zaradile sebi. Oni bijahu obučeni u lijepo narodno odijelo: bijele dokoljenice, plave crveni a na glavi zavratka sa hercegovačkim grbom. Momci mladi pa ih srce poteglo za Obilazili i a onaj što je tamo na priječkoj strani ispod Huma bio im je najmiliji. Tamo, u maloj niskoj kućici, raslo materino zlato, raslo pa naraslo - prava ... Što je cura u i oko ni jedna ne bijaše kao Mara Sančića. Ama, znaš, bolan, kad se ona u svetac obuče u one od pa ona kratka što se upila ispod one dvije grude... pa onaj mrki sa zlatnom granom, pa još kad vidiš one oči, one velike lijepe crne oči, e bolan lijepo da "zvizneš". Pa i nije momka bilo, koji se u taj Marin ne svraćaše. A ona tek malo iza proviri pa se opet sakrije. Risto i Jovo bili su najsretniji. Kad bi oni nedjeljom bahnuli na Marina vrata, Mara čisto postane nekako još ljepša. Oko malih usta oblijeće slatki osmijeh te ti izgleda da je sav zlatan kao zlatni proljetni zrak kad padne na rumeni cvijet... One lijepe, mudre oči k'o da gore, pa te griju. Dok je druge momke samo kadikad iza provirivala, Ristu i Jovu gledala je baš onako igrajući se žutom narančom i prebacujući je iz ruke u ruku. A kad bi je oni štogod i upitali ona bi malo oborila glavu pa onako poluglasno odgovarala bi, dok ni jedan drugi momak ne ču iz njezinih usta riječi. Risto i Jovo bili su u Mostaru od najljepših momaka. No Risto imadijaše prvenstvo. Risto je bio ljepši, a uz to i okretan, pa je znao s djevojkama razgovarati, dok Jovo bijaše često puta zbunjen i nespretan. Pa i nije čudo što je Mara radije gledala Ristu nego li Jovu. Kad bi joj štogod Risto progovorio, ona nekako zasvijetli očima pa sva radosna. Lijepo vidiš kako joj pod srce udara. Jovo je osjetio to; tajno u duši njegovoj počela se rana otvarati. On se prema drugu pokazivao silom veseo i raspoložen i zavidio mu je. On je, možda, većom silom ljubio Maru nego Risto, al' eto, Risto pobjeđuje, Risto ljepši, Risto razgovorniji pa djevojci prirastao za srce, baš za ono srce, koje onako pod uskom bije... Sveci svetovali, a nedjelje nedjeljale. Drugovi odlazili kod lijepe Mare... Jednom, baš na Trojičin-dan dogovorio se Risto sa Jovom, da se pošlje podne sastanu prijeko u Tutinoj da popiju po jednu, pa onda Mari. :Odma pošlje ručka spremio se Risto pa pravo gdje su su zakazali. Tu nađe Jovu, al' Jovo se promijenio. Pred njim vina, a on se malo iskrivio na klupi, zavratka mu pala, pa kosa zamršena strši... - Šta je to, Jovo? - Risto će sa ulaska vrata. Jovo nekako čudno podiže oči pa promrmlja... - Ništa, ništa. Eto prevarila me pa sam malo uhvatio... Ti mene ostavi, ja danas neću s tobom. - A što, bolan? - Pa vidiš da zaplićem jezikom, pa će mi se smijati tvoja Mara... Ove posljednje riječi zvonile su nekako čudno... Risto se trže, nešto ga neobično kroz srce prožma, pa će Jovi: - A što da je moja Mara? - Ništa, bolan, ništa... Ja se šalim... Dede ispi jednu, pa ti hajde, a mene ostavi... večeras ćemo se viđeti. ... "Risto se uputio Mari, al' jednako mu zvone one riječi Jovine i šta znači ona promjena koju je primjetio na svome drugu? Što se Jovo napio danas kad on nikada ne bijaše pijan? Pa one riječi "tvoja Mara"... Sve to dovodilo ga je u veliku zabunu, dovodilo ga je do uvjerenja da i Jovo voli Maru. I on zastade, hotijaše se vratiti Jovi. "Zar jedna đevojka, pa da me rastavi sa najmilijim drugom? Ne, ja iđem Jovi, iđem mu reći: ako on voli Maru, neka mu bude sretno, ja ću odstupiti". Dok on to mišljaše, a jedno milo lice lebdijaše pred njime. On lijepo vidi usku crne velike oči, koje ga tako milo gledaju; on vidi, lijepo sve vidi - vidi upravo Maru, kako se igra sa žutom narančom pa joj na rukama zvekeću srebrni Risti počeše noge klecati, hoće da mu duša u kotlac dođe. Jedna vrela usijana šipka prostrijeli mu srce i on se strese. On mora naprijed, on mora vidjeti Maru - ona mora biti njegova i ničija druga pa ni Jovina. I on pođe dalje pravcem onamo, gdje se diže ona stara granata smokva uz onu malu kućicu Marinu. Svetac, pa oživi Lijep dan, pa i staro i mlado izvrvljelo pred vrata pa se razgovaraju. Tu gdje su Marina vrata iskupila se grupa momčadije pa se šale i zadirkivaju. Zovu curu da ih poviri, al' Mara zatvorila oba pa ih samo kroz ključaonicu proviruje. U to će neko: - Eto Riste! - Mara otkuči jedan pa brzo proviri da vide varaju li je momci. Da, tu je Risto, njezina duša njezin san. Sunce počelo sjedati, daleko iza Huma otišlo. Momci se počeše razilaziti, sve ode, samo Risto ostade. On mora vidjeti Maru, mora joj sve, ama sve reći pa šta bilo. I vrata se otvoriše, Mara se Javi. - A Boga ti, što si sam, đe ti je Jovo? - lagano prošaputa ona. - A što, zar ti, bona, voliš kad je tu Jovo? - prebaci joj Risto. - Pa ja... znaš... onako te pitam, što je on tvoj drug i što si vazda s njim. - Znaš šta je Mare? Jovo je ostao u čaršiji, a ja sam evo došao da se s tobom na samo porazgovorim. Evo ima već godina dana kako ja tebi dolazim i s tobom se gledam. Ja neću da s tobom i da te zanosim. Moja je mati ostarila, ona hoće da ima zamjenu... Mare, tako ti Boga, reci ti meni pravo i pošteno, onako od srca, bil' ti pošla za me? Ti znaš, ja nisam čovjek bogat, ja samo imam ove dvije ruke i živim od zanata. No ne boj se, dok sam ja živ tebi ništa falilo ne bi. Ja te volim, zavolio sam te odma iz prvijeh dana, pa sad reci, hoćeš li biti moja? Mara nije znala kako da se nađe. Ta ovo je prvi put kako ona stoji pred čovjekom, koji joj svoju ljubav izjavljuje. Ristine su riječi tako slatke, pune nečega što joj srce sagorjeva. Ona za čas obori glavu i gledaše u rumeni karanfil, koji okretaše među prstićima. Ne zna šta će da odgovori. Ono nije da ona ne zna odgovoriti, nego je nekako stid, pa joj lijepo udario plamen u lice...< - Što mi bona ne odgovoriš? - reče Risto kad viđe da ova oklijeva. - Risto - jedva prozbori Mara - ja imam majku, ja nju moram pitati, a što se mene tiče... Tu Mara zastade i opet prevrtaše karanfil i gledaše u nj. - A đe ti je mati? - Eto je u kući, čeka da ja dođem da pristavimo večeru. - Pa dobro, ti hajde materi, a eto i mene... Mara veselo otskakuta u svojim sarajevskim a Risto uz - Jeste li prijateljima - koračajući viče Risto. - Dobrim prijateljima vazda! - ču se iz kuće (kuhinje) glas Marine matere, koja zatim izađe i uvede ga u sobu. Risto sjede u vrh sobe na baš pod ogledalo, na koje se Mara ogleda. - Znaš, Anđo, što sam doš'o? - reče Risto, pošto zavi, pa zapali cigaru. - Ja sam se zagledao u tvoju Maru. Ona mi je omilila i ja sam evo doš'o da te upitam hoćeš li mi je dati i hoće li ona i je li Žena lomljaše prste i ne mogaše u prvi mah da se pribere. Ta šta će sad ona? Ako joj Mara ode, ona ostade samohrana, jer joj je Mara jedinica pa je pazi k'o oči. Al' valja momku odgovoriti pa šta bilo. - Pa Boga ti, brate, moja je Mara još luda, još je ona dijete. Ona ne bi znala tvojoj kući ugoditi niti kućom upravljati. - Bila luda ne bila - odgovori Risto - ja sam nju zagledao, pa ako ste a vi kažite, pa neka bude sretno. Šta ćeš, treba tražiti ili momku otkazati ili - pristati. A momak k'o zlatna jabuka, pa uz to radiša i te žena ustade sa sanduka, koji bijaše odma do sobnih vrata zasrt čaršafom, i ode da se s Marom razgovori. Ne potraja dugo a Anđa se vrati: - Neka bude sretno! đevojka hoće, pa hoću i ja. - Nek je sretno, i da Bog da! - odgovori Risto i čisto mu neka zebnja sa srca pade. Pošto ispiše po jednu kafu i utvrdiše da prosidba bude iduće nedjelje, a svatovi tek na jesen, jer, veli momak, treba se opremiti i kuću napuniti. Risto ustade i oprosti se, a Anđa ga isprati do vrata, dok Mara kroz viri pa sva od radosti trepti k'o leptirica. Veseo Risto, nešto mu oko srca toplo, pa bi iz svega grla pjevao. Iđe a sve misli na Maru, pa mu sve lijepo kao i Mara. I ovo veče što se već spustilo nad Mostarom i proređalo zlatnim zvijezdama, i ono plavo nebo nad Humom i ona brza Neretva što zapljuskuje svoje kamene obale, sve je to bilo lijepo kao Mara i sad je sve njegovo, vas je Mostar njegov, jer je njegova Mara. Kroz priječke punim srcem, hitao je brzo a prva mu je briga bila da nađe Jovu i da mu sve kaže. Taman Risto preko stare a Jovo predanj. - Đe si ti, bolan? - veselo pristupajući mu reče Risto, i udari ga rukom po ramenu. - Evo me! Znaš, ja sam ti danas malo zabasao... Poteg'o sam više nego obično pa me, brate, uhvatilo. - Jovo, tako ti boga - nastavi Risto s njime usporedo idući - da tebi nije štogod na me žao ostalo, kad si mi onako danas preko volje odgovarao i nisi htio sa mnom ići? - Eto ti kažem, da me vino prevarilo pa nisam znao ni šta govorim. - E, znaš li šta je novo? - Šta? - Ja sam ti, brate, dao riječ. Sad sam bio kod Marine majke, pa đevojka pristala, a i mati joj. - E da Bog da sretno! - reče Jovo i pruži ruku Risti, a pod njim noge zadrhtaše; glas mu nekako nesiguran... zapinje... - Hvala ti, brate! - odgovori Risto i drugovi se poljubiše. - Jovo, prsten je u iduću neđelju. Ti znaš da mi od tebe niko miliji nema, pa, brate, ti ćeš i predati Ja nemam brata, ti si mi brat. Pozvaću i ostale komšije, pa, u ime Boga, ti pred njima pa predajte Jovo bijaše kao u polusnu. On nikad tako zbunjen nije bio, on je drugu vazda iskreno odgovarao, a sad nekako nema riječi, nije jasan, zapleće. Nešto ga u prsima steglo pa čovjek ne može da govori. On bi najvolio sada pobjeći od Riste, da se nikad više s njime ne sastane. - Hoću, Risto, ja ću ti učinit' ljubav - s mukom odgovori Jovo a rukom tare znoj s čela. - E hvala ti, brate, a sad lahku noć! Iđem kući da materi kažem... .... Brzo prošli dani. Osvanula nedjelja, lijepa i proljetnja nedjelja, puna sunca i nebeskog plavetnila. Prosioci se iskupili kod Ristine kuće pa pjevaju. Tu je i Jovo, i on se usiljava da bude veseo i pjeva... Obrediše se zdravice i prosci krenuše na put. koji bijaše zavijen u crveni svilenjak, nosilo je jedno odraslije dijete. Jovo je išao naprijed, a ostali, dva i dva, za njim. Na vrata izvrvila ženskadija pa im čestitaju: "Sretno, sretno!" Mati Marina sa komšijama dočekala prosioce. Počeše zdravice, jedna po jedna, a sad dođe na red da se preda... Nešto se u Jovi prevrnu; zapališe mu se prsi pa hoće da izgore. Neki trnci sa dno noga do potiljka obuzimaju Jovu. on bi taj zgazio, on bi ga bacio u najvišu dubinu Neretve... Mara, ta lijepa Mara, njegova neće biti. Taj Risto, koga je on tako volio, sad mu je mrzak, on bi zajedno s njim skočio u najvišu jamu. I nesvjesno on se diže, stupi pred prekrsti se i tri put pa uze koji mu dodade dijete, i stavi ga pred a zatim se opet prekrsti i tri puta - Sretno, sretno! - zavikaše svi, pa kad se obrediše još jednom zdravicom i ispiše po kafu, veseli prosci krenuše se Ristinoj kući. Jovo je šutio; bio je blijed kao da mu je neko srce iščupao pa ga boli. On više ništa nema, on je sve izgubio. .... Risto prionuo za rad. Čim zora a on na posao. Što su druge svršavale za dva dana, on za dan i po. Hoće momak da što prije zaradi, da kuću spremi, da svatove ugosti. A majstoru milo što je taki Risto pa ga bolje i pazi nego li druge. Uza Ristu sjedio je obično Jovo i radio, al' od prosidbe tu Jove nema, njegovo je mjesto prazno. Slao i poručivao po nj majstor, no on ne dolazi. Zabio se momak u pa i ne izlazi... Teško Risti, žao mu Jove, žao mu druga, žalije mu ga od rođenog brata... Ta on pogađa šta je Jovi, on se sjeća onih riječi Jovinih u Tutinoj i sad mu je sve jasno. Boli ga, živo ga srce boli. Traži Jovu al' njega nigdje, on se krije i neće da vidi Ristu. Protekla i tri mjeseca a Jovo ne dolazi, on je post'o pravi i ne izlazi iz Što je imao ubio u glavu, a sad prodaje i stvari iz kuće, koje su mu iza majke ostale. Čak neki ga počeli nazivati, valjda iz sažaljenja, "crni", "jadni" Jovo. Još mjesec dana eto jeseni, eto Ristinih svatova, eto pjesme i veselja. Al' gdje je sreće tu je i nesreće. Udarila po Mostaru nakva "vrućica". Jutros čovjek ustao zdrav a u večer oborilo ga... Gori, bunca, a do osam dana a njega nose... Risto kidisao sa poslom - ugrio se, pa mu lijepo vratne žile nabrekle. Jesenji vjetar puše kroz pa ga hladi, a Risti milo, ugodno mu; a kad je uveče kući došao a on - na postelju. Gori kao vatra; zapalilo se čelo pa sve para izbija... Bunca - govori na zove, spominje Jovu, Maru, pa sve tako... Ne prođe ni osam dana a majka zakuka za Ristom. Lijepo ga nešto udavi, pa eto ti! Vas Mostar čuo za smrt Ristinu, pa nekako čuo i Jovo. On odavna nije bio trijezan al' sad znadijaše sve. Risto umro, a on se nije s njime ni oprostio, a on ga nije ni jedanput obišao. Ta pomisao još većma ga zaguši - on poče plakati k'o maleno dijete i diže se pa pravo Ristinoj kući, a kad ču naricanje Ristine majke, on se lijepo skameni. Mati Ristina ugledala Jovu, pa ga zove da vidi mrtvog druga. Jovo pao pa ljubi Ristu, ljubi ga u čelo, usta, u lice. Moli ga da mu oprosti što se nije s njime Zvona zazvoniše i sprovod krenu... Tamo na Suhodolinskom groblju sahraniše ga... Na novouzdignutu humku padali su zlatni uveoci što ih vjetar donosaše sa obližnjih maslinovih i smokvinih grana, a pošljednja oproštajna pjesma gubila se u hladnom sumraku novembarskog predvečerja... Uskom stazom groblja vraćala se povorka raznih lica, samo on jedini, taj "jadni" Jovo, stajaše još tamo nad Ristinom humkom kao crni stup... Kasno je bilo kad se Jovo sa groblja povratio. Već su po ulicama počeli škiljiti fenjeri, a na visokim koji se gubljahu u jesenjskoj magli kao crne uzdignute sjenke, su dovršavali svoju - bila je Jovo je koračao neodređeno i sumorno. On se nikad tako pustim osjećao nije; on je mislio na Ristu, na mater Ristinu i na one dvije sirotice, dvije sestre Ristine. One su ostale bez zaštite. Mati im grohnula, pa ko će ih sada hraniti? Tako Jovo mišljaše, a put ga nanio baš pored vrata kuće Ristine... Nigdje nikog, sva su vrata zatvorena i on lagano podiže otvori vrata i kao sjenka stupaše preko uske i stade. U maloj sobi, na podu, stajao je tučani a u njemu lojana svijeća, koja bacaše slabu svjetlost oko sebe, a tamo uza jastuk, koji bijaše uza zid prislonjen, sjedi mršava starica, savila ruke pa se ljulja i nabraja. Tamo, u jednoj ćoši sobe, u polumraku, sjeđaše Joka i Stana, sestre Ristine. Obje povezane crnim pa k'o dvije kukavice kukaju... Jovo stajaše i kroz gledaše ovo satrveno i razoreno gnijezdo. Tu više nema radosti, nema sreće, jer Riste nema. I njega ponovo obliše suze. Al' neka sretna misao kao da mu pade na pamet i on lagano prozbori: "Bože, daj mi snage!" pa se lagano dokuči vrata i nestade ga... Te noći Jovo nije oči sklapao. On je presjedio sam zavijajući cigaru po cigaru. Puna soba dima, pa kao da je pao oblak i samo se nazire slaba svjetlost koje je Jovo te noći prislužio pred Svetim Đorđem svojim krsnim imenom. Svu noć on je mislio na Ristu, na mater Ristinu i na one dvije sirotice njezine... A čim se dan javi, on ustade pa pravo kod svoga staroga majstora. Baš se majstor naložio srče kafu i puši, a Jovo otvorio vrata - Dobro jutro, majstore! - pa pristupi i majstora u ruku... - Bog ti pomog'o! - reče stari Lazar i začuđeno pogleda u Jovu. - Majstore, ja sam ti mnogo skrivio; ja sam se obruk'o i pred Bogom i pred ljudima i pred tobom. Oprosti mi, i primi me opet da radim, da budem sretan. Majstoru udariše suze, drago mu što mu se Jovo na prvi put vraća, drago mu, jer se sjeti i Riste, jer je Jovo drug bio Ristin... - Od mene ti prosto, reče majstor, ja ti otvaram opet svoja vrata, pa budi pametan i valjan. Jovo se saže, opet ga poljubi u ruku i sjede na svoje staro mjesto, pa prihvati za čekić i reče: "Bože ti pomozi!" Majstoru srce raste, gleda u Jovu, gleda u brze Jovine ruke, koje tako vješto obavljaju posao. Ta on je toliko njih na pravi put izveo. Koji su nekad bile, sad su svoji majstori, pravi majstori, pa se raduje što će to i od Jove dočekati. A i jeste Jovo okren'o kako treba. Nema ti tu, nego čim zora a Jovo za posao pa sve do po Čovjeku došla pa se čisto kaje šta je radio, pa hoće da nadoknadi izgubljene danove. Rad ga čisto okrijepio, dao mu snage i povratio mu zdravlje, pa momak postao uredan i lijep. Neće vam taj više potrošiti novčića zabadava, nego čuva, brate, i zavezuje u devet uzala... Svaki dan mogao je zaraditi dvanaest groša, pa kud ćeš bolje, može prehraniti i sebe i druge... Zarađivao Jovo, a dani prolazili pa se nakupilo... Prošla i zima, pa zarudilo proljeće, još nekoliko pa eto Đurđeva-dne, a Đurđev-dan je njegovo krsno ime, a i u Ristinoj kući. Sve što se više Đurđev-dan primicaše, Jovo veseliji, raspoloženiji. Jedna zlatna misao razvedrila mu čelo, k'o proljetno nebo kad se razvedri poslije magle, pa ti ga je milina pogledati. Na Maru je zaboravio sasvim. Mara prežalila Ristu, pa se udala za nekog sahadžiju iz Bosne, pa s njime sretna... .... Prolistala gora. Šnjegovi se planinski rastapaju pa rijeke nabujale. Lasta cvrkuće a ždralovi prelijeću čak na Dunav. Zamirisala kadulja i vrijesak, pa čele izletile da kupe med. Vinogradi se okopavaju, loza nabrekla, sunce grije, sjutra je Đurđev-dan. Jovo uzeo od majstora, pa se nešto usprovrz'o, sad uz čaršiju sad niz čaršiju, kupuje nakve stvari, trebaju mu - sjutra mu je krsno ime... Dan prolazi, evo večeri. Sjela mati Ristina, sjela i Joka i Stana pa plaču. Pred Svetog Đorđa gori tužno gori, i svjetli se kao one suze što ih ove tri sirotice liju. Sjutra nema ko da prisluži svijeću, nema Riste, pa plaču. - Otvorite! - najedanput začu se s vrata. - Ko je? - istrča Joka, mlađa sestra Ristina, pa pita. - Ja sam, otvori. - I Jovo stupi preko praga, pa pravo u sobu. - Dobro veče! - Bog ti pomog'o! - odgovori mati Ristina, pa briznu u viši plač. Ta on, Jovo, drug je njezinog Riste, pa joj se rane pozlijedile. Stana, starija sestra Ristina, pobježe u drugu sobu, djevojka za udaju pa se krije... - E, znaš - reče Jovo pošlje kratkog ćutanja - ja nisam doš'o da plačemo, nego da se večeras uoči krsnog imena proveselimo. Nemoj tako... Nego slušaj. Ja sam bio drug Ristin. Živili smo kao dva rođena brata, pa hoću i sad da mu budem vjeran i pravi drug. Vi nemate nikog, sami ste. Evo mene, ja ću s vama, ja hoću da zamijenim Ristu, hoću da budem vaš 'ranitelj. Eto ti imaš šćer za udaju. Stana je prava đevojka, pa ako hoćeš, a ako hoće i ona, te je draga volja, ja je primam za ženu pa neka bude sretno... ja sam sve udesio... Mati Ristina gleda u Jovu, a ne vjeruje da je to on, ne vjeruje, da je to java, ona sanja... Na vjeruje da čuje taj glas... To je obmana, to su mađije i ona grca, guši se - plače, a pred Svetog Đorđa veselije zatrepta... Osvanuo Đurđev-dan, osvanula sreća materi Ristinoj. Jovo joj postao sin; Jovo joj kolo u kući poveo; Jovo joj prislužio krsnu svijeću; Jovo je sada hranitelj njezin, hranitelj sviju njih. Vesele se svatovi, a veseli se srce Stanino; veseli se nebo i sunce, a tamo, još od razdanka, u bašči pod rascvjetalom ružom, neprestano pjeva jedna tica, pjeva slatko i milo. To je duša Ristina sletila pa zahvaljuje drugu.. Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza